Half Moon
by scifigirl77
Summary: Takes place after The Lost One. The newest girl in town has a special gift. She can become any shape she wants, even a shadow, like Followers.
1. Jennifer

Jennifer was walking around her new school, fingering her half moon necklace. It was part silver part black. It was her only piece of jewelry and she never took it off.

As she was walking, she noticed five girls staring at her. She saw they all had the same necklace on, a full moon. They were looking at her, confused. She decided to talk to them at lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catty, Vanessa, Serena, Jimena and Tianna had seen the newest girl come into school. They all noticed her necklace, a half moon. Meanwhile, theirs had sort of glowed, as if a Follower was near by, yet none revealed themselves at all.

At lunch, the girls sat together as usual. But today, they invited the new girl over. She came, introduced herself as Jennifer and they talked a while. She told them she had been adopted. She seemed like she was holding something back. Serena dug into her mind and found it. She could change her shape into whatever she wanted. So she had a power as well. They decided to talk to Maggie after school.

At Maggie's apartment, after they had told her everything, Maggie looked deep in thought. Finally she said, "You are sure her necklace was one of a half moon?"

"Yes."

"Then she is the child of a Daughter and The Atrox."

"What!" All five exclaimed at once.

"That means we must get to her before the Followers and The Atrox does."

"How is that possible Maggie?" Serena asked her.

"Many ways. Either the Atrox tricked a Daughter into loving him or she was captured and forced to have his child. What did you say her power was?"

"She's a metamorph," Serena said.

"Find her. Befriend her. Bring her to me. Hurry, we don't know how much time we have!"


	2. Dreams

In her sleep, Jennifer saw a beautiful woman who was speaking to her. "Join your sisters, my child. You do not have much time left."

A shadow came and tried to engulf her, but she was trying to fight it away with her light. And Jennifer woke up, at the same place she always woke up, with them fighting.

She had had this dream many times before. She even knew the woman's name. She was Selene, the moon goddess. Jennifer had seen her picture in the many mythology books she owned.

The dream was always the same. And she always woke up in the same spot. She could never figure it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at lunch, Vanessa, Jimena, Serena, Catty and Tianna joined Jennifer again. They got to know her and instantly liked her. Jennifer liked all of them as well. She just wondered how five people who seemed different were the best of friends.

"Hey," Serena broke her thoughts. "After school, we usually go see a friend of ours who doesn't come here anymore. Do you want to come with us today?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?"

"Great. We'll see you then. Bye!" They all left as bell rang.

"That was easy," said Vanessa.

"Yeah. Now I hope she tells Maggie about that dream she's had," said Serena.

"What dream?" asked Catty.

"You went in her mind!" said Jimena.

"Yes. And in this dream, she sees Selene and the Atrox. if she doesn't tell Maggie, we should."

"Deal," said Tianna.


	3. Meeting Maggie

At Maggie's, the five Daughters introduced her to Jennifer. Maggie stared at her necklace, knowing what it meant.

Jennifer had the strangest feeling. She felt that she could tell this woman anything even though they had just met. After having some of the tea Maggie offered, she found herself telling them all about herself, about her strange talent to change shape, about the dream she'd had since she could remember, te one where she saw Selene and the shadow.

When she was done, Maggie decided to tell this child everything about the daughters and about Jennifer herself. "The Daughters of the Moon are girls with gifts given to them by Selene. Tu es dea, filia lunae. You are a goddess, a Daughter of the Moon. But you are different than these five. You were born of the Atrox, the Daughters enemy, and a goddess. You are faced with a difficult choice; join the Daughters, as Selene is asking of you, or join the Atrox and its Followers, which is what the shadow in your dream means."

"Is that why my necklace is different form their's?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes. When you make your choice, it will either turn all black if you choose the Atrox or all silver if you choose the Daughters."

"What if I choose neither? Then what?"

"Then you will forget everything and never have to worry about this again."

"I see. How long do I have until I have to decide?"

"I don't know. It could be a month, a week, a hour."

"Ok. I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Jennifer went home to think about what they had just told her. She couldn't believe it, yet somehow knew everything was true. She would have to think long and hard about her decision.


	4. Tricks of the Trade

The next few days were quiet for the Daughters. No Followers, and best of all, they were having an impact on Jennifer about choosing whose side she wanted to be on. She told them that in her dream, Selene's light was growing stronger every night. On the new moon, Serena went out to meet with Stanton. She didn't him about Jennifer, but he dug into her mind and found her. He decided to grant her a visit.

Jennifer woke up at one in the morning with the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around and saw no one. As she went to lay back down, Stanton revealed himself. "Hello Jennifer."

"Who are you? How do you know me?" She was afraid of him.

"There is no need to be afraid. I'm a friend."

"But you came from shadow. You're a Follower."

"Yes, but I am in love with Serena, your friend. Didn't she tell you?"

"No she didn't." Jennifer wanted nothing more but to get away from this man. She came up with an idea.

Before Stanton's eyes, she became Vanessa. Then, she was gone, invisible. The girl must have used her power to transform and use Vanessa's. Stanton had no idea she could do this.

Apparently, neither did Jennifer. It was just an experiment. She tried to maintain control, but failed. She fell to the ground and quickly changed back into herself. Well, this was a lucky discovery. Now she could use this to fight the Atrox.

_Your father, _a little voice in her head told her.

_No. I won't consider it that. Never. I would rather die than be under its control._


	5. Right, Wrong or Left?

The next day, all six girls went to Maggie's. It was there that Jennifer told them about becoming Vanessa to save herself.

"Wow. We can definitely use this to our advantage. If you choose to stay with us," Catty said.

"I do want to stay with you guys. I want to help you defeat the Atrox and I want to watch him die." After she said this, she felt pain right where her necklace was. She groaned. Everyone looked to see it turn from a half moon to a full moon. Once the pain was gone, she looked and saw a minor burn mark. Maggie said that was bound to happen and that she was glad Jennifer had chosen to stay with them.

Jennifer had to leave early to get to her job. After she was gone Jimena asked Maggie, "Why does my necklace glow around her still?"

"Yeah mine too," agreed the rest of them.

"It's because she still has part of the Atrox in her. She wants to watch it die, but it will never fully be gone until she accepts her destiny," Maggie answered.

"Well hasn't she accepted it already?" asked Serena.

"I'm afraid her destiny is not to be with the Daughters. It is to join her father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Jennifer's dream, Selene's light defeated the Atrox, but only for a small while. The Atrox came back and instead of trying to devour Selene, it just came in front of her and said, "You have chosen poorly, my daughter. Soon enough, you will embrace your heritage."

She woke up and in front of her was Stanton again. "Please don't try to leave this time. I need to speak to you."

"What do you want?"

"I see you chose the Daughters. You have made your father upset. The Atrox wants you to come home to Nefandus now."

"I can't leave now! Please leave me alone. I have decided and I am sticking with this choice."

"Fine." And he faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimena was walking home when she had a premonition. She saw Jennifer standing in the street, the Daughters to her right, the Atrox's Followers to her left. She kept turning her head, looking at both groups. She walked toward the Followers... and her vision ended. She had just seen Jennifer betray them.


	6. Strategies

Jennifer ran up to the Daughters the next morning. "Hey!" she called. "How would you guys like to know everything that the Followers are planning?"

"That would be great," Catty said.

"Well, I could find out. If I change into one of them, I can find out all their plans and tell you so that we could fight. I know it's risky, but I thought about it last night, and I'm willing to do this."

"If your sure, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't. We should ask Maggie first, but she'll probably say yes," said Vanessa.

"Ok. We'll ask her after school. See ya!" She ran off to chem.

"Guys this is a bad idea," Jimena said. All during that conversation, she had a look of worry on her face. "Not only because of what Maggie said yesterday, but because of my vision."

"What vision?" asked Serena and Tianna at the same time.

"That's what I was trying to tell you about. Yesterday, I had this vision where Jennifer was standing between Followers and us. She looked at all of us and went to the left, toward the Followers. She's going to betray us!"

"Oh god. How can we stop it?" Tianna asked.

"By making sure she doesn't do this!"

"And how do we do that?" asked Serena.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Then no matter what we do, we can't stop this," said Vanessa.

At Maggie's, after Jennifer had stopped telling her plan, Maggie said, "No. It won't work. They would discover you and kill you."

"But I'll be in disguise."

"True but..."

"Look, it's the best strategy we have for beating the Atrox. I can do it."

Maggie looked afraid at what she was about to say. "Alright, but if anything starts going wrong, promise me you'll stop."

"Deal. Bye." She left for her job.

"Maggie this is bad," said Jimena. "Not only because of her destiny, but also my vision of her betraying us."

"I know. Which of you lives closest to her?"

"I live next door to her," Catty said.

"Perfect. If you see her leave her house, call Vanessa. Vanessa, I want you to become invisible and follow her safely. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Then go."


	7. The First Time

It was the first night Jennifer would be going out disguised as a Follower. Catty was watching and saw her leave. She was on the phone with Vanessa and told her it was time. Vanessa hung up and left her house.

She found Jennifer walking down her road. She saw Jennifer change into... Tymmie?

Why? How did she know him? He was bound to be there. Apparently she realized this and changed back into herself.

Her cell phone rang. It was Serena. "Hey. I just talked to Stanton. He said you can go as him if you want. Ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She hung up, turned into Stanton, and went off to the Follower home, with Vanessa close behind.

As Stanton, Jennifer heard the voice of Vanessa. She knew Followers could read minds and she figured that Vanessa was following her, only invisible. She could lose Vanessa. She turned into shadow and drifted away.

Vanessa became solid and called Catty. "I lost her. She became shadow and left. It was like she knew I was there."

"Go tell Maggie. I'll call everyone else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the house, Jennifer knew no one else had followed her. Tymmie came over to her and said, "Hey, Stanton. What's up?"

"I came to see if we had come up with another way of defeating the Daughters."

"Yeah, we're still working on that. Oh, by the way, be on the look out for a girl with a half moon necklace. She's the Atrox's daughter and he wants her back."

"Ok." fool, she thought, then remembered to clear her thoughts so no one could read her mind. "I have to go. I'll be back soon."

She got out of there, hoping none of them had heard her calling Tymmie a fool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tymmie was sitting, thinking about Stanton's visit. It seemed different than the other times he came from being out. Why though? And what had he heard Stanton think? It had sounded like a girl's voice. This was too weird. He would ask Stanton when he came back.

Finally, at one am, Stanton came in. Tymmie had stayed up waiting and as he approached Stanton, he suddenly felt fear. "Hey," he called.

"What?"

"Do your thoughts always sound like a girl's voice?"

"What!"

"I mean when you came in earlier I heard your thoughts and they sounded female."

"You must be tired. Get to sleep and forget about it."

Tymmie went off, knowing something weird was going on. He would find out soon enough.


	8. At Lunch

All the Daughters decided to go to Planet Bang together and just have fun. While there, Jennifer saw a guy who seemed familiar. He went to her old school in San Francisco. His name was Derek. She went to go say hi.

The Daughters watched her, went closer to see them better, and at the same time noticed their necklaces glowing. A Follower was near by. They looked around and saw Tymmie. When they looked back at Jennifer, she and that guy were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek had taken her to the nearest café. She was so happy to see him. When she went home, Derek went back to his house, the Follower home.

"I saw her. She trusts me. We'll have her on our side soon enough." Tymmie smiled as he heard this news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Daughters were spending the night at Tianna's the next night. Jennifer told them all about Derek.

"Sounds like someone has a crush," teased Serena.

"Shut up! And maybe I do. So what?"

"Just be careful. You never know who's a Follower," warned Jimena.

"I know, I know. But we're going to see each other tomorrow. I can't wait."

The next day, Derek took Jennifer to a movie, then lunch. At lunch, Tymmie came into the restaurant and Derek said that this was his friend. "Tymmie, this is Jennifer."

Jennifer was scared. He was friends with a Follower. To be polite, she said, "Hello." She wanted nothing more than to leave, and Tymmie knew it. He left.

She looked down to make sure her necklace had stopped glowing, and saw that it hadn't. There was another Follower somewhere. She looked up and saw Derek looking different somehow. She went into the girls room, became Serena and scanned people's thoughts, trying to find Derek. She found him and heard, _She knows I'm a Follower. Damn it, Tymmie. You ruined everything. _

Oh no. I have to leave, she thought. I'll say I got sick and have to go home. She went out, told her tale and left without him. She dissolved into shadow then, and went to Catty's right next door. When she materialized, she was afraid of she had just turned into, knowing that something wasn't right. She had no idea she could become shadow on her own. But she should have, being the daughter of the Atrox. I need to talk to the girls, she thought and rang the door. When they were all at Catty's, she told them everything and started to cry. "I was so stupid. I'm sorry. I probably gave him all the information he needs about us."

"No. It's ok. We can fight them," Tianna comforted her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tymmie sat on the couch, pleased. He knew who it had been pretending to be Stanton, and he knew that they needed to get to her and make her one of them.


	9. To Catch the Daughter

Tymmie went to one of the younger Regulators and gave him orders to try to make the girl Jennifer fall in love with him. The Regulator knew who he meant. Everyone in Nefandus knew the Atrox's daughter, for before she ran away from home, she was to become like her father. Then she ran away to the human world. The only Followers who didn't know the girl were the ones who stayed in the human world.

The girl had forgotten everything about her past. She found a home and supposedly became like humans, except for her powers. Her powers had grown since she joined the humans. She could now become any shape she envisioned, and any person she knew. Before, she only had the power to become shadow. Now she was a greater threat to the Atrox and Followers.

Tymmie hadn't immediately recognized her because he mostly stayed on earth and had never seen her. Now he knew her, and she was in great danger.

Tymmie sent the Regulator in his human form. Tymmie thought he looked rather handsome, with long wavy dark hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. He was well built. Any girl would fall in love with him. This would be easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jennifer was walking down the hallways, afraid to run into Derek today. She wanted nothing more than to be home. It was then when she ran into him.

She hadn't been paying attention to anything and had crashed into this boy, Jared. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about anything except my old boyfriend," she explained.

"That's ok. I should have seen you coming. I was just trying to remember everything for my chem test." He smiled a wonderful smile. He was good looking and polite. Just who I need, thought Jennifer.

"Listen, I know we just met but do you want to go somewhere for lunch today with me?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry but I can't. I already promised one of my other friends I would eat with them. Maybe some other day. I have to get to English. Bye." She ran off.

He watched her leave, thinking about how beautiful she was. He had truly fallen head over heels for her. He ran off to chem.


	10. The Begining of the Fight

Jared had finally gone out with Jennifer. She found herself liking him, never noticing her necklace. She wasn't the most observant person and didn't see her necklace glow with danger. The other Daughters did though.

"Jennifer," said Catty as Jennifer walked away from Jared. "Have you noticed your necklace lately?"

She looked down to see the glow slowly fade away as Jared left. "No, it can't be."

"It was with Derek, it is with him," said Tianna.

"I should just give up guys completely. Everyone I like ends up being evil."

"Actually, we could use this," said Serena.

"What! How!" exclaimed Jimena.

"If she could get really close, then we could try to get some info from him. I would have to be near though so I can hear thoughts, but it could work."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea," said Vanessa, worried.

"No Serena's right. It can work and we fight better. I say do it," said Jennifer.

"You four wouldn't have to do anything. Just sit there and watch our backs," said Serena to Jimena, Catty, Tianna and Vanessa.

"We should do it. He just asked me to dinner Friday. If you were all there..."

"He would notice us," said Catty.

"Not if I made us all invisible," suggested Vanessa. "I can do it. It's the best plan we've had."

"Fine," said Jimena reluctantly. "Let's do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Jennifer met Jared, the rest of them following invisibly, Serena tried to hear Jared's thought's. the only thing she saw was his desire to return to his natural state of being a Regulator. She materialized on accident and so did the rest. Jennifer and Jared turned, and Jared got a look of happiness.

Jennifer looked behind her, hearing footsteps and ran to join the Daughters. A group of Followers, Tymmie leading them, came up behind Jared, who had reclaimed his true state.


	11. Control

**An: This chapter is partly in Tymmie's mind and partly in Jennifer's. **

Tymmie watched the Daughters prepare to fight them. He was planning his attack, inside their minds. He would control them soon enough.

It was hard though. They could feel him prying into their minds, and Serena even pushed everything he threw at them back at the Followers. But he had seen enough to know whose mind was weakest and know that if Serena were distracted elsewhere, he could take control of the weak one and make her work on the Followers side. He sent a secret message to distract all the Daughters on their left while he pried intothe mind of Jennifer.

It worked. He had complete control. She started to walk towards them when she just stopped right in the middle. What was going on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jennifer, like all the other girls, had their attention drawn to the Follower trying to send an energy blast at them. He had broken off from the group and ran to the left. The girls had all been building up power and Jennifer was ready to blow it at him. But then she felt something inside her change, and she broke off from the Daughters.

She looked down to see her feet moving when she didn't want them to. She looked up and saw the look of satisfaction on Tymmie's face. She knew what he was doing. And she intended to fight him.

She managed to get her feet to stop walking away from her friends. Tymmie was trying to get control back inside her mind. He could hear her thoughts, she realized. He must know my only thoughts are of freedom from him.

She kept trying, but eventually failed. She found herself standing- fighting- side by side with the Followers. She fought harder and harder, but couldn't release his control. Eventually during their fighting, she heard Serena say to Jimena, "I know it's your vision, but she isn't doing this willing. Someone is making her do it. It's Tymmie. I can help her."

Tymmie heard it too and his control grew stronger. Jennifer kept fighting him and discovered Serena had joined in, like she said she would. Together, Serena and Jennifer drove him out. They forced his power right back at him and because he had such a strong hold, he flew across the street.

Jennifer was running back towards the Daughters when she heard Tymmie scream, "No!". She felt this burst of power hit her, and fly her almost up to the top of the phone pole. She was being held there by his power. It was choking her.

She watched as the other Daughters built up enough power- so much that it glowed- and sent it at every Follower they had been fighting. As Tymmie flew, Jennifer was released, hit the ground and became unconscious.


	12. Fulfilled

They had won. All the Followers were dissolving into shadow and fleeing. All but one. The Regulator Jared. He stood and looked over to where Jennifer had fallen. He ran over to her, afraid she might be dead. She was laying on her face. He turned her around and saw a huge gash on her head.

The other Daughters had come over by now, seeing if she was alright. They saw him lift her up, become human, and dissolve into shadow with her.

"He's taking her to the hospital," said Serena.

"Why? Just because she's the Atrox's daughter?" asked Catty.

"No. It's because he really does love her."

"We have to follow him. Come on," said Vanessa. Everyone held onto her and she made them all invisible. She hoped Serena could read her mind to tell her which hospital. _The closest one,_ she heard. They flew there and when they entered the waiting room, Jared was sitting. Jennifer was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" demanded Jimena.

"They took her to intensive care. She had a serious injury. They have to do surgery."

All six of them decided to wait for the doctor together. As much as they hated the Atrox, Followers and Regulators, they could see how much he loved her, and even pitied him a little.

A few hours later, the doctor came out with a grim look. "I'm sorry. While we were busy repairing her head, she was bleeding in her stomach. It became too much for her body and it shut down. Before it did, however, she had a moment of consciousness and told me to tell you this was for the better. She also wanted me to say thank you to Serena and tell Jared she loved him." He walked away with no more to say to them.

Jared walked outside, in tears at the loss of his love. The Daughters followed him. He turned to them and said, "I will help you. This war must end soon and I know now that the Atrox is wrong to destroy this world and all the love on it. Please allow me to help. For her."

The five just looked at each other. Serena heard them all thinking that this was the right thing to do, stepped forward and said, "It would be wonderful if you joined us."

"Thank you. Here, lift your necklace and set it on my arm." She looked confused, heard his thoughts, and fulfilled his request. He went through pain, but when it was over, he showed his arm to them and said, "This brand is to show that I work for you now. I will be sure no one sees it."

"Thank you," said Tianna. They watched as he dissolved and disappeared into the night. After that, he was discovered by the Followers, brought before the Atrox and destroyed.

In the hospital room, Jennifer's spirit lifted and split in half, light and darkness. The light floated up to the moon to join Selene. The dark floated into Nefandus and joined the Atrox. In a way, she had fulfilled her destiny.


	13. Author's Note

**Hi there. It's scifigirl77. I have a question for all of you readers of Half Moon. I had an idea for a sequel where the Daughters have to fight Jennifer's dark side. What do you? Let me know!**


End file.
